bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What Was Blue's Dream About?
What Was Blue's Dream About? is the ninth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 26th episode to be produced and the 28th to be aired. *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock (cameo) *Slippery Soap *Felt Friends **Freddy **Fifi (cameo in dream) *Sleeping Beauty (debut) *Cake Monster *Rickety/Party Hat Fence The Blue's Clues gang explain what dreams they had in their sleep, in addition to playing Blue's Clues to find out what Blue's dream was about. In this episode, we explore the dreams of the various characters. We also learn that if you try hard enough, sometimes you can change your dream. That way, if you are scared by something, you can make it go away. Additionally, we find out that if you try hard enough, sometimes dreams can come true. Also, they skidoo in a book and help Sleeping Beauty make her dream if a party turns out peachy. Steve invites us in, saying that he had a dream he wants to tell us about. In his dream, he was wearing sunglasses playing the guitar in front of a crowd. He played well and when he was done, everyone applauded. As they continue in the episode, they learn about the dreams of some of the other characters as well. Blue had a dream. Steve tries to guess and thought Blue was a famous singer and that he was her guitar player. But that was not it. So, they play a game of Blue's Clues. Steve dreams the paw print away. Then he goes to Sidetable Drawer who dreamt that she had a fancy notebook for Steve. Steve thought that was a great dream but he liked his notebook just fine. Steve explains how to play Blue's Clues and began their search in the bedroom. The viewers saw a clue when Steve thought he should tie his shoe. He sits on the bed and ties his shoe and then he sees an article of clothing that was pink and it did not belong to him. But it has Blue's paw print on it and it was the first clue. The first clue was a leotard. Steve draws the first clue in his notebook. But he needed to collect two more clues. Steve enters the bathroom to meet up with Slippery Soap, who tells Steve about his dream. In his dream, he had a ball, which he threw into a net. They figure out that he was playing basketball. He then tells us that he changed his dream. After he changed it, he was wearing a mask and had flippers - he was swimming. Finally, he changed it one more time. This time, he had superpowers, a cape and antennae. He was Super Slippery. Next, they hear snoring. So, Steve goes to investigate it and finds a felt friend. They see that he is dreaming and watch as he dreams about winning a running race. Steve lets him continue dreaming, but as he slowly backs up he tripped over. "Oops!", he says. Then, Steve sees a clue on the thing he tripped on: a mat. Steve draws the second clue in his notebook. So far, Steve has two clues. A leotard and a mat. Steve gets a call from Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. They are with Paprika, who is sleeping. They learn that they each had dreams about what Paprika's going to be when she grows up. In Mr. Salt's daydream, Paprika was in a huge kitchen, was surrounded by food and had on a white, puffy hat. She was a cook or chef. In Mrs. Pepper's dream, Paprika was taking lots of funny pictures of Mr. Salt and her with a camera. - She was a picture-taker or a photographer. Then, they look into Paprika's dreams and find out that she is dreaming about becoming a singer. At Mailtime, Mailbox told Steve that he had a dream that he delivered him a letter, and his dream came true. In the video letter, a girl, her grandma and her friend made a dream catcher. In the Blue Skidoo segment, they explore Sleeping Beauty's dream. She wanted to dream about a party, but instead she has dreamed up all sorts of scary things. So by observing the things, they help to change them into party things - making a scary monster into a cake, some strange trees moving in the wind into balloons and a menacing rickety fence into party hats. After all that, Sleeping Beauty was happy and started singing. Steve and Blue joined in. After that, Blue and Steve skidooed back home. Suddenly Steve performed a roll as he came out of the book. And so did the paw print. Steve figures out that rolling was the third clue. Steve was not sure how to draw "rolling". So, he tries drawing a curve that goes around. After that, Steve sits in the thinking chair and tries to figure out how to put all three clues together. The clues were a leotard, a mat and a rolling motion. Steve thought Blue had a dream about a leotard that rolled up in a mat and took a nap. But that was not it. So, Steve thought Blue could wear the leotard and roll on the mat. Steve figured out Blue had a dream about doing gymnastics. They just figured out Blue's Clues. So, Blue gave it a try just like in her dream. Slippery Soap, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika and Sleeping Beauty came to watch. Blue had her leotard put on and started rolling on the mat. The group gave Blue a "10". Steve plays his guitar as he sings the "So Long Song". After that, the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes that have "No, it's a Clue!" Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Slippery Soap Category:Episodes focusing on Paprika Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:A Clue A Clue What Does Blue Want To Build Category:A Clue A Clue Snack Time Category:No It's A Clue Adventures In Art Category:No A Clue What Was Blue's Dream About Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:No Pretend Time Category:Thinking Chair What Was Blue's Dream About? Category:Notebook What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:No What Was Blue's Dream About? Category:Notebook Blue Wants to Play a Song Game Category:So Long Song Season 1